Abnormal
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: Sixteen years after the lost Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger seeks out an unlikely ally in the muggle world - Helen Magnus. HG/HM slash. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first attempt at a crossover fic. I've read a few and often get frustrated at how badly they blend. I'm hopeful that my fic, a Harry Potter/Sanctuary cross, will not be so awkward. **

* * *

Helen Magnus looked up from her desk as Will Zimmerman entered her office, file in hand. She smiled at him, internally thinking that she was so very glad that he's decided to stay by her side after the events of two years ago which brought the Sanctuary Network, as it had been, to its knees. The Sanctuary was now hidden underground – far enough below to keep prying eyes from finding her, but not so deep that she encroached on the space of the inhabitants of Hallow Earth.

Yes, life went on much as it had before, though the biggest difference was her staffing. Will had returned, and Henry as well with Erica and their now eighteen month old son, but Kate had decided to return to Hallow Earth, and the Big Guy had been killed during the fighting two years ago. Of all the costs she'd paid during that ordeal, that one had hurt the most.

"What can I do for you, Will?" she asked her protégé – no, partner – as he approached.

"Well, Henry was doing some digging around on nontraditional channels, and found a website with pictures full of _witch and wizard sightings_. When he told me what he found, I thought he was messing with me, but the more we dig, the more we're finding about this so called _Wizarding Race_," Will explained. "I was wondering if you knew anything about them."

Helen pursed her lips. Oh yes, she knew about them. She had a friend who was a witch, though it had been some years since she'd last connected with the Scottish born woman. However, as the Wizarding world governed and hid itself, it had no need for her protection. Since their laws forbade them to let non magical people see them use their powers, the fact that Helen had seen it in practice meant that her friendships within that community had to be kept hush-hush.

On the other hand she did know they were going through a civil war at the moment, and had not heard from her friend in, oh, it must be at least ten years now, she found herself wondering if perhaps she ought to get involved now, regardless of the laws. She would have to give that more thought, but for now, she could tell Will enough to settle his curiosity. "They do in fact exist," she said. "However they are self-governed, and have no need for our help, so unless one comes to us, we must respect their wishes and mind our own business."

Will groaned. "Magnus! You could have saved me and Henry two days of research by putting a sticky note in the database!"

Helen smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Will, but I promised the witch with whom I initially made contact that I would keep no record of their existence. I'm only telling you, and you may tell Henry, because the pair of you won't let it rest without some answer. Please make sure Henry understands that he may not tell anyone else, including Erica."

Will nodded. "Okay Magnus, have it your way."

* * *

Hermione Granger crouched low behind a pile of rubble within view of what was once Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It hadn't been that in sixteen years now, not since Voldemort had won the Battle for Hogwarts, and her dear friend Harry Potter had been killed. With his death had also come the death of hope for the Wizarding world. Once, there had been a hundred thousand witches and wizards around at a given time, and now, perhaps ten thousand of them were left. "I have a bad feeling about this," Hermione whispered to her companion.

The woman beside her, Minerva McGonagall, sighed. "As do I, but we must try," she said. "Kingsley knows too much sensitive information to be left as a prisoner of Voldemort, not to mention how much of a loss to our side it would be should he perish. We need him out of there, dead or alive."

That was their mission. Rescue Kingsley Shacklebolt from Hogwarts, which was currently the one of three major strongholds that Voldemort had. "I still say it's a bad idea," Hermione replied. "We don't even have a back up plan."

"When have our back up plans ever work, Hermione?" Minerva chuckled. "Now, let's move."

Before the pair could even stand from their position, the rock face in front of them exploded, sending them and a thousand shards of limestone flying. Seconds later the pair were under fire from three different directions, both barely managing to conjure enough shield charms to protect them from the onslaught.

"Hermione!" Minerva bellowed. "Create a portkey!"

Hermione had long since given up questioning the older witch, though she knew that there was no way that they would both be able to get out here. She could tell from Minerva's voice, from the desperation in her tone, that she intended to hold of the attack long enough for Hermione to get away. "You should be the one to go!" she shouted as she searched for an object to charm. "You'll be killed!"

"I need you to go get help!" Minerva shouted back. "I'm more likely to be captured than killed. Find Helen Magnus! She'll protect you!"

"Who the bloody hell is she?" Hermione exclaimed, charming an empty firewhisky bottle she'd located to take her to wherever this Helen Magnus might be.

"She's a muggle!" Minerva explained. "Now GO!"

Hermione didn't question further, though going to a muggle for help seemed utterly ridiculous. As the portkey pulled her away from the battle, she held back the tears. She knew it would be a miracle if she ever saw Minerva alive again.

* * *

Helen looked up as the perimeter alarms blared. She grabbed her walkie talkie and pressed the button. "Henry?" she asked.

"Yeah Doc, someone just appeared at the front door," Henry said slowly. "Like poof! No one was there, and then there was."

Helen groaned. Teleporting was a gift that very few abnormals had. She found herself praying that it wasn't John. The last time she'd seen him was in Hallow Earth three years ago. Anyone else she would have written off as dead, but John was well known to defy the odds.

Fortunately, Henry was ahead of her thoughts. "It's not Druitt," he said, voice notably calmer. "I'm looking at the video feed now – it's a girl, a pretty beat up one by the looks of it."

Helen sighed in relief. "I'll grab a med kit and meet you and Will there. We don't know if she's friend or foe, so be careful regardless of her apparent injury."

Five minutes later, Helen came around the corner just in time to hear the woman ask for her by name. She found that odd. Many people, abnormals and humans alike, knew of the Sanctuary, but few knew her by name. "I'm Helen Magnus," she introduced herself.

Brown eyes locked with her gaze, and then the woman collapsed on the floor. "Thank Merlin," she muttered, just before passing out.

Helen didn't hesitate further, signaling Henry and Will to pick up the woman. "Let's get her to the infirmary. I get the feeling that someone sent her here for help."

Once downstairs, Helen patched the unconscious woman up as she slept. It was nearly an hour before she came to again, just as Helen was taking her blood pressure. "Do you know where you are?" she asked.

"Not a clue," the woman replied. "But if you're Helen Magnus then I must be in the right place."

"I am Helen Magnus," she confirmed.

The woman stared at her for a moment. "You're beautiful," she said. "I had expected you to be much older."

Helen chuckled. "Don't let my looks fool you. I am anything but young. Onward though – what is your name? And am I right in guessing that someone sent you here?"

"Oh," the woman blushed. "I'm sorry. My name is Hermione Granger. I was sent to you by Minerva McGonagall."

"Bloody hell," Helen said, surprised. "You're a witch."

* * *

Hermione found it odd that a muggle knew of witches and wizards, but if this woman, Doctor Magnus, knew Minerva personally, then Hermione was willing to extend trust regardless of her reservations. Besides, she was getting the feeling that this woman was anything but a typical muggle.

She proceeded to explain to Doctor Magnus about how the war was going, and what had happened to Minerva. Hermione also told her that she and Minerva had been discussing how to hide what remained of the wizarding world, at which point Doctor Magnus had told her all about the existence of Hallow Earth.

"So let me get this straight," Hermione said. "I am what you consider an _abnormal_, and there are hundreds of other non muggle, yet not wizarding people and creatures out there which you take it upon yourself to protect, or capture if need be."

"That is essentially it, yes," Helen replied.

"And how is it that you know Minerva?"

"We met at Oxford, when Minerva was there as a student, and I was a Professor," Helen said. "I was never one of her instructors, but we often ran into one another in the library and became friends. Shortly before her graduation I found myself in a spot of trouble, and she saved my life. I found out about wizards and witches that day, and when I told her what I did for non-humans, she chose to forgo erasing my memory of the incident."

"Well that's illegal," Hermione laughed. "She could have gone to Azkaban for that."

Helen nodded. "She knew that, a fact she made quite plain when she agreed to leave my memory intact. However, I have been true to my word and kept her secret. I've only told you because Minerva would not have sent you to me if she didn't trust you completely."

Hermione nodded, understanding. However, if she ever did see Minerva alive again, she was sure going to enjoy holding this one over the older witch's head. Ha! Minerva McGonagall, the rule abiding queen, had broken the Statue of Secrecy.

* * *

Helen sat at her computer and selected an icon that would connect her to Hallow Earth. After a moment, a face appeared on the screen and Helen smiled brightly. "Hello, Kate," she smiled.

"Hey Doc," Kate Freelander grinned. "How are you?"

"I am well, Kate," Helen replied. "And yourself?"

Kate's grin got wider. "Really good, Doc. In fact, Garris and I are expecting a baby."

Helen smiled brightly. "Congratulations! To both of you! When are you due?"

Kate's grin faltered a little. "Actually, I'm not sure. Herusan pregnancies are only six months, and of course humans take nine. There's no record of a Herusan and a human having a kid together. I'm about six weeks pregnant now, I think."

Helen nodded. "Why don't you and Garris take a trip to the Sanctuary soon and I'll have a look at you. Unless, of course, you have a doctor already in Hollow Earth?"

Kate shrugged. "We have a doctor here, but she seems kinda weirded out about Garris and I having a baby, so if you're available, I'd rather see you."

"Of course," Helen agreed. "Just let me know when."

"Well, enough of that," Kate said, shifting. "You must have called for some other reason than you talk to me."

Helen shrugged innocently. "Can't a girl just call up a friend to chat sometime?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Out with it Doc."

"I have recently been contacted by an abnormal who represents a larger community," Helen began. She didn't need to bother Kate with many details at this point, at least until she figured out if it was a possibility. "The species is in the midst of a civil war which the, quote unquote, _good guys_ are looking. It's been a massacre. They are seeking a hidden refuge, and I was wondering if a part of Hallow Earth might be available for them to start a colony."

Kate looked intrigued. "How many people are we talking about?"

"Less than four thousand, best estimate."

"Hummm," Kate muttered. "I'll talk to Garris and I'm sure he'd be happy to bring it up at the next council meeting…that's next Monday. I can't make promises for a group that large, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Kate," Helen said. "I appreciate it."

"Any time, Doc," the other woman replied. "I'll be in touch."

Helen nodded and a moment later the connection was broken. Now that all of that had been set in motion, the head of the Sanctuary went in search of Hermione. As soon as the young woman was well enough, Helen intended to set out on a rescue mission for Minerva. Besides, she owed her one.

* * *

Hermione was talking to Will Zimmerman, a muggle man, and Henry Foss, a werewolf. Well, Henry was not the kind of werewolf she knew of. Unlike her long dead friend Remus Lupin, Henry was able to change at will, and was never affected by the moon. According to him, he used to have less control over the transformation, and she found herself wondering if Doctor Magnus' treatment for him might prove effective on werewolves in the Wizarding world. The wolfsbane potion certainly helped, but having true control was something many werewolves only dreamed of.

"Charming my staff already, Miss Granger?" Helen Magnus called, walking into the room.

"I'm taken!" both Will and Henry said in union.

Hermione laughed. "Don't worry guys, I don't swing that way anyhow."

"Oh!" Henry grinned slyly. "A lesbian. The Doc has tried that coat on before. Maybe…"

"Henry!" Helen scolded her employee.

"Right. Sorry Doc," the werewolf blushed. "I'll just go and do…er…"

"That thing we were talking about." Will finished for his friend. "We really gotta do that…"

"Praxian upgrade," Henry supplied. "Yea, let's go Will."

The two men made a hasty exit, not daring to look at either woman.

"Boys," Helen chuckled once they were gone. "I apologize if they made you uncomfortable."

Hermione shrugged, trying to appear indifferent. "It was no bother," she said. Truthfully, she was quite intrigued by Helen Magnus, and if Will and Henry were telling the truth, and Doctor Magnus was open to relationships with women, Hermione was certainly interested, despite that this particular woman was a muggle.

"I've corresponded with my contact in Hallow Earth," Helen pressed forward. "Our request will be considered at the next council meeting, in just over a week. Meanwhile, I suggest that you and I mount a rescue operation."

"For Minerva?" Hermione asked, surprised. "You realize she's probably dead, right?"

"I do, but if there's even a change that she was only captured, than we owe it to her to try," Helen said. "I hate to ask you to go back to that, but I'm unfamiliar with Hogwarts and the chances of a successful mission go up greatly with your participation."

"Of course," Hermione agreed. "Please don't think I meant I didn't want to try. I just thought that you would think it was unrealistic, and I know I wouldn't stand a chance alone."

"Minerva is smart, strong, and resourceful," Helen said. "Anyone else and I may have said just that, but I think her odds are great enough to warrant the risk."

Hermione smiled a true smile for the first time since she'd arrived that morning. "When do we leave?"

* * *

Helen and Hermione were packing the gear they thought they would need for the rescue mission. Will and Henry would stay behind and hold down the fort. The two women had agreed that barging into Hogwarts, guns blazing, was probably not a good idea. Stealth would be required if this mission had any chance of success.

Suddenly, the door to the armory swung open. "Well, well. If it isn't the insufferable know-it-all. Helen, you really do keep with questionable company."

* * *

**Yes, it's a cliffy! Can anyone guess who just walked in? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**On a roll, evidently. I was only planning on making this a two shot, but it looks like it's going to turn into at least a three shot. I didn't want to plan out something really long for my first crossover fic.**

**Also, kuddos to "vileniaveladorn" - who was the only reviewer to correctly guess who just barged in.**

** Anyway, without further ado...**

* * *

_Previously on Abnormal…._

Helen and Hermione were packing the gear they thought they would need for the rescue mission. Will and Henry would stay behind and hold down the fort. The two women had agreed that barging into Hogwarts, guns blazing, was probably not a good idea. Stealth would be required if this mission had any chance of success.

Suddenly, the door to the armory swung open. "Well, well. If it isn't the insufferable know-it-all. Helen, you really do keep with questionable company."

* * *

Helen sighed. "Nikola, I see you've met Miss Granger before?"

"Tesla!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Nikola said.

"You do no such thing," Helen protested.

"Part time," Nikola countered, "but let's not worry about semantics. I came to tell you Minerva had been captured by that idiot of a wizard, Riddle, but it seems to me that you are one step ahead, as usual."

"Minerva sent Miss Granger to me," Helen explained.

"Astonishing that the know-it-all would leave her side," Nikola mocked. "She's practically joined with Minerva at the hip these days."

"Stop calling me that," Hermione snapped. "Just because Severus got away with it does not mean you are extended the same privilege. He was my Professor, you are not."

"Oh, but Severus was so on the mark," Nikola whined. "It suits you well, Granger."

"Severus?" Helen questioned.

"Snape," Nikola replied. "That wizard chemist I told you about."

"Ah," Helen replied with a grin. "Didn't you two date for awhile?"

Hermione burst out laughing. "Really?"

Nikola crossed his arms. "Yes, it was a wondrous affair cut short by Severus having his throat ripped out by Riddle's damn pet snake."

All three sobered quickly. "Are you coming with us to rescue Minerva?" Helen asked her old friend. Nikola knew Minerva better than Helen did, though she had been the one to introduce the pair. As a vampire, he was accepted in the wizarding community more readily than she was, and was usually the source of her information on the doings of the race. It should not have surprised her that Nikola would have shown up to join the rescue operation.

"Of course," Nikola said curtly. "Will the concubine or wolf boy be joining us?"

Helen scowled. Nikola sure did have a habit of picking up demeaning nicknames, even when he had not been the first to come up with the designation. "No, they are both remaining here. Our goal was stealth."

Hermione looked at her curiously. "Are you and Will…?"

Helen shook her head furiously. "No. Never. Nikola calls him that in memory of a former associate who found Will's willingness to follow my orders without question to be indicative of such nonsense."

Helen found herself surprised at her own defensiveness. Of course, if it was not true she would always make that clear, but she knew herself well enough to realize that her rapid objection to the very notion was more deeply seeded it appeared. She found her mind drifting back to her conversation earlier with Henry and Will, in which Henry had brought to Miss Granger's attention that Helen was not strictly 'straight'. Perhaps he had been on to something when he began to suggest that she and Miss Granger's relationship might have potential to develop into something less than platonic.

She eyed the younger woman, evaluating. She was probably about thirty five. Despite the stress of war there were few lines on her face; her skin shone brightly and light brown hair fell in waves down to her shoulder. Her deep, chocolate brown eyes were bright with determination, though Helen realized that underneath that was a woman wrapped up in fear for the life of her friend. By Nikola's use of the term 'know-it-all' in reference to Hermione, Helen surmised that the younger woman was very intelligent; a side to her that the Sanctuary Head had not yet had the privilege to see more than a glimmer off. Admittedly, intelligence was a major turn on for her.

"Are you guys ready?" Hermione asked. "I can apparate the three of us just outside the wards of Hogwarts and we can proceed on foot from there."

"Apparate?" Helen asked.

"Teleport," Nikola explained. "Except slightly more subtle than Johnny boy."

"Johnny boy?" Hermione asked, obviously curious.

Helen launch into a brief explanation before Nikola could say something embarrassing. "An abnormal with an ability similar to what you call apparition, with whom I was once involved."

"Oh," Hermione replied. "So, ready then?" she asked, holding a hand out to each. Nicola took the younger woman's hand immediately, but Helen hesitated. Her heart was pounding in a way that took her by surprise. She hadn't felt like this in years. Alas…

Helen swallowed the lump in her throat and took Hermione's hand. A moment later, they vanished.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe it. It had been difficult, but they had done it. Minerva was alive and mostly well, wrapping her young friend in a warm embrace. Kingsley had already been killed by the time they got there, but at the moment, Hermione didn't care. Minerva was alright.

"I hate to break up the love fest," Nikola said impatiently, "but we are still in enemy territory and I for one would rather get back to the Sanctuary."

"Of course, Nikola," Minerva said warmly. "Hermione, if you would take Helen, I'll get Johnny rain cloud here, and see you in just a moment.

Hermione nodded, and moved quickly to Doctor Magnus' side. She wrapped her arm around the woman's waist and as soon as she heard the familiar pop of Minerva and Nikola apparating away, she transported herself and Doctor Magnus back to the Sanctuary atrium. It wasn't until they were back in the dark haired woman's home that Hermione realized that she'd grabbed her in a way she only did with lovers…not that she'd been with anyone recently. She had only needed to take the woman's hand, but instinctually, for some reason…Hermione thanked Merlin that Helen didn't know anything about side along apparition adequate. However, Minerva _did _know, and Hermione found herself blushing when her long time friend caught her eye.

"Helen," Minerva said, reaching for the muggle woman. Hermione hastily let go of Doctor Magnus, allowing Minerva to pull her friend into a hug. "Thanks for the rescue."

Doctor Magnus smiled graciously. "Oh, I was just manpower. The effort would have been in vain without Miss Granger's intel."

"You can call me _Hermione_, Doctor Magnus." Hermione chimed in. When it had just been Doctor Magnus, being called 'Miss Granger' has seemed a simple matter of manners. However, being addressed as such around Minerva made her feel like she was a student at Hogwarts again, and those days were long gone.

Doctor Magnus tilted her head in acknowledgment to Hermione. "Very well. Then enough of this '_Doctor Magnus_ nonsense. You may call me Helen. We are, after all, among friends here."

Hermione smiled. "Of course," she replied.

"Have you showed Hermione your library yet, Helen?" Minerva asked.

"You have a library here?" Hermione instantly perked up. She hadn't been in a decent library since she and Minerva had broken into the Malfoy library six years ago. Before that, she'd been a teenager still at Hogwarts.

"I do," Helen confirmed. "You like books?"

Hermione grinned ear to ear. "Above all things."

"And most people," Minerva chuckled. "You really must show her, Helen. Though dinner first, I think, or we shall never get her to eat."

"Sounds like me," Helen replied with an amused look on her face. "I'll show you ladies to your rooms – Nikola you know where yours is – and we'll meet in the dining room for dinner in an hour."

"Is Linky still with you?" Minerva asked.

Helen nodded. "It's a weekly argument on payday, but she seems to enjoy it here regardless."

"House Elf?" Hermione asked as the three woman headed off down the hall.

"Yes," Helen said. "About four years ago Nikola showed up here with poor creature, said it was a gift from Minerva, and then left without another word. I got the poor creature's story from Linky herself, who had refused to speak at all until Henry had started rambling off name ideas for her. Apparently she was not keen on being called _Yodette_ for the rest of her life."

"I had told Nikola to get the elf to safety. John was with him on the mission," Minerva said. "The pair vanished and when they returned I was amused that he decided that the Sanctuary was the best place for the creature."

* * *

They made it to Minerva's room first, and then continued down the hall to where Hermione would be staying. Helen was about to walk away when Hermione grabbed her hand. "Wait, Helen."

Momentum pulled Helen closer to Hermione than she would generally consider proper, but she found she could not find the will to take a step back. "Yes?" she whispered.

"I never got a chance to thank you," Hermione said quietly, looking her straight in the eye. "For helping me rescue Minerva. She means a good deal to me. I am truly grateful for all you've done…all that you're doing."

Helen got the feeling that the last part of Hermione comment meant more than the rescue, or even the contact in Hallow Earth, but she said nothing. The air seems to tingle around her, growing denser as the seconds passed, causing her to really concentrate on keeping her breathing even. "You are…most welcome," she said, throat catching between words. God, the tension here was unbelievable. She barely knew this woman. Yet, here she was, having a difficult time speaking, and to make matters worse, her core began pulsing in demand for attention. Damnit. "I shall see you at dinner, in one hour," she managed to say before letting go of the hand she did not realize she was still holding, and walking away.

* * *

Hermione was unsurprised when Minerva showed up at her door to walk with her to dinner. What did surprise her, though it really shouldn't have, was the topic Minerva chose to talk about on route.

"So, you like Helen?" she asked casually.

"Of course," Hermione replied. "She's very kind. Besides, any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

Minerva huffed. "I think you're interested in more than friendship, Hermione."

The younger witch stopped dead in her tracks. "Am not!" she objected.

"Oh yes you are!" Minerva laughed. "You can't fool me, my dear. I know you far too well."

Hermione huffed. "And so what it I am?"

"Well then I suppose you should find out if the attraction is mutual," Minerva shrugged as the pair continued to walk. "I know for a fact that Helen is not strictly attracted to men, so you can't use that as an excuse to keep your feelings to yourself."

"Hey! Who said anything about feelings?" Hermione objected.

"Oh come now, Hermione," Minerva laughed. "You and I both know that she intrigues you, and the physical attraction is obvious. The emotional connection just hasn't had time to develop yet. You've only known her a day."

"And what if there is no emotional connection to be had?" Hermione wanted to know.

"If I know both of you as well as I think I do," Minerva sighed, "then that will come in short order on both your parts. I don't know why I didn't think of introducing you before. You're perfect for each other, whether or not either of you wants to admit it."

* * *

Nikola unceremoniously barged into Helen's bedroom without even knocking, and before she was even dressed. She supposed she should be grateful she had managed to get her slacks and bra on, though over the years, Nikola had certainly seen her scantily clad. And not for the reasons he wished he had.

"What do you want Nikola?" she asked impatiently, pulling a shirt on.

"You're pathetic, Helen," he said, settling into her armchair. "You can't seriously be developing a thing for Granger."

"A thing?" Helen laughed. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Thing? Attraction? Romantic interest?" he rambled. "Ring a bell?"

"You're mistaken, Nikola," Helen lied. Oh yes, she was lying. After what happened in the hallway outside the younger woman's room was too recent for her to have had time to reason her way out of what she was beginning to feel for the young witch.

"I am rarely mistaken, Helen," Nikola stated. "You like her. Admit it!"

Helen scowled. "There is no point in discussing it. Any attraction that _may_ have begun developing is simply a matter of heightened emotions stemming from a shared distress over Minerva's capture. Now that Minerva is safe again, I'm sure it will boil down to nothing. Besides, I've only known her a day."

"You said the same thing about Charlotte, and that little fling lasted almost a year," Nikola argued. "Disturbingly enough, I think Granger would be better suited for you than that little walking deadly lemur virus, anyway. Loath as I am to admit it, she would have given even James a run for his money on intelligence."

"Is that so?" Helen asked, pretending that she was pretending to be interested.

"Oh just give it up already Helen," Nikola sighed. "You're flushed, and you took more time to shower than usual so I would guess…" He wrinkled his nose. "That is to say…"

Helen blushed furiously. "Damn you!" she hissed.

The Vampire grinned triumphantly. "So, what _are_ you going to do about this?"

Helen sighed. "I don't honestly know, Nikola. Nothing, for now."

* * *

Over dinner, Hermione did little speaking, and she noticed that Helen was equally quiet. Minerva and Nikola chatted with Will, Henry, and Erika, swapping stories back and forth about their respective adventures. After the meal concluded, Minerva told the group that she was going off to bed, and before much longer Nikola followed Henry and Erika out the door toward Henry's lab. After chatting with Hermione and Helen for a few more minutes, Will said that he had to go finish some paperwork before bed, and so Hermione found herself alone with Helen.

"Would you like to see the library now?" Helen offered. "Perhaps some wine to go with the tour? Or tea, if you'd prefer?"

"Tea sounds lovely," Hermione smiled. The idea of drinking wine right now seemed very much like a bad one right now. She needed to keep her wits about her in the presence of this woman. "And I am certainly anxious to see your library."

"This way then," Helen said, standing.

As Hermione followed the intriguing woman out of the dining room and down a corridor, she found herself starting to accept her growing feelings. The chemistry was growing between the pair, like it or not, yet still Hermione felt unsure. Why would such a formidable woman like Helen Magnus be interested in a woman like her, anyhow?

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, you guys win, this will not be the end. I've come up with way to many loose ends to tie up to stop now. Enjoy chapter three, and kuddos to anyone who can guess (Clues below) a plot point I'm planning to expand on. There are several to choose from!**

* * *

It had been two days since Minerva's rescue, and once again Helen found herself in the library with Hermione. The two of them had discovered that they worked well together, and had been researching new ideas on how to bring Voldemort. Helen though she'd had problems with the Kabal but this dark wizard really sounded like a piece of work.

Thanks to Nikola's prodding, Helen had spent the last two days stealing glances at Hermione, trying to figure the young woman out. Minus the cuts, bruises, and dirt that had been all over her the day they'd met, Hermione wasn't just attractive, she was downright stunning. Nikola had been right about her intelligence, too. Even Will had commented on how he almost felt like an idiot around her. She knew at least a little about nearly everything, and that which she knew nothing about, she was eager to learn. Helen had no idea when Hermione was getting any sleep, as she'd spend the last two evenings pouring through a book Helen's father had written, _The Origins of Abnormality_, which was a good beginner's guide to the abnormal community. She'd returned the book to Helen this afternoon, having already read all seven hundred and eighty three pages, and comprehended it. It was truly remarkable.

"Hermione, have you ever had an MRI?" she asked, thinking that with that level of intelligence, she very well may be more than just a witch in regard to her abnormality. It wasn't too uncommon that one found two distinct abnormalities in a person. Perhaps Hermione fell into that category.

Hermione looked up from the text she'd been scanning. "No, I haven't. What would I need a brain scan for?"

"I was just thinking about how quickly you not only read something, but comprehend it. Great intelligence is one thing, but what you seem to have is an ability to read something and retain it without any more effort than breathing. You may simply be a genius hiding behind a pretty face…"

Damn it, Helen inwardly cured. Did she just say that out loud?

"…or it could be a secondary abnormality that the wizarding community simply couldn't identify," she finished.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "That certainly is possible. Before the war started, my parents had been talking about taking me to a specialist about how easily I recall things, but that kind of got shelved when I erased their memories and sent them to Australia. I had to keep them safe, somehow."

Helen's heart broke for the woman beside her. In her life, she had often pushed people away in order to keep them safe, but she'd never had to do that with a family member. Her mother had died when she was young, and her father had been the one to lead her down the path she walked. Ashley had been raised in the environment…

"Helen," Hermione said, standing quickly and walking to her side. A tear that Helen hadn't realized a tear had fallen was wiped away by Hermione's gentle thumb. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Helen said quickly, shaking her head. "Just remembering the costs of war."

Hermione looked at her tenderly, and brushed a stray hair out of Helen's face. "When we lose loved ones in war that is never just 'nothing'. Who were you thinking of?"

More tears escaped her eyes, and Helen found herself fighting not to cry. Even when Ashley had died, she'd never let anyone see her cry about it. Will, Henry, and the others all gave her space, and she cried herself to sleep many nights, but all of that mourning had been done alone. There was never someone in her life that she trusted enough to be that vulnerable around. She trusted people with her life every day, but rarely did she trust someone with her heart. And by rarely, she meant that the last time she had, it had resulted in her heart being shattered to bits when John Druitt had been found out to be a serial killer. "Damnit," Helen cursed, attempting to pull away from Hermione.

"Helen," Hermione said, keeping hold of the older woman. "Talk to me."

And for some unknown reason, Helen Magnus found herself powerless to resist an urge to open up her heart for the first time in two centuries. "My daughter," she said, a sob escaping her lips. "Ashley. It was all my…"

"Oh, Helen," Hermione murmured, cutter her off and pulling the older woman into her arms. "It wasn't your fault. It was not your fault."

Helen collapsed into Hermione's arms, body shaking and tears pouring down her face. Will had told her the same thing; that she had not been to blame for Ashley's death, but she hadn't believed him. Somehow, however, she found that she did believe in when Hermione said it, and so five years after the fact, Helen Magnus began to truly mourn, letting her guilt go.

Unknown to the two women, right outside the library door stood Nikola Tesla. "I'll be damned," he muttered. "And about bloody time. You get her, Granger."

* * *

Hermione held and comforted Helen for at least half hour before the older woman pulled herself together. "Thank you, Hermione," Helen said. "I realize we've only known each other a few days, but I promise I'm not like this often."

Hermione smiled gently, understanding. "It's more than alright. You obviously needed that."

"More than you know," Helen nodded. "Bloody hell, I can't believe that just happened."

"Why is that?" Hermione asked.

"This was the first time I cried in front of someone else about Ashley's death," Helen explained. "When it happened, we were at the apex of a war and I felt that the others around me needed to see their leader as strong, despite what – who – I'd just lost. I cried behind closed doors, but even then I knew that would come back to kick me in the ass."

"I was much the same after my two closest friends, Harry and Ron, were killed in the same battle," Hermione confessed. "I might have gone on being wound up in agony for years if it weren't for Minerva. She had been a professor of mine at Hogwarts, and it wasn't until a year after they died that we met again. We happened to run across each other in another battle, and she saw how recklessly I was fighting. After it all ended, she walked up to be, bold as brass, and said '_Hermione, you have to cry'_. Merlin knows how but I knew exactly what she was talking about, and right there in the middle of a field a cried my bloody eyes out while she held me. From then on, I was at her side."

Helen smiled. "Minerva really is a wonderful woman. Brilliant, caring, and sharp witted to boot."

"She is that," Hermione agreed.

Hermione watched Helen carefully, trying to read what she was thinking. She found herself thinking about what Minerva had said regarding the development of an emotional bond being inevitable. Was this the moment Minerva had been expecting? Had she and Helen's relationship just taken a nose dive toward becoming something more than fleeting attraction?

"Helen, perhaps we should…" Hermione began.

"Yes, it is getting a bit late," Helen interrupted. "We should retire for the evening, and start again tomorrow."

That had not been what Hermione was going to say, and she was pretty sure than Helen knew it. However, if Helen was not ready to talk about _that_, then Hermione would wait. Besides, emotions were running pretty high right now, so perhaps a confrontation about what was happening between them was best left till another time. "Agreed," she said. "Get some rest, Helen."

"I will," Helen replied.

To Hermione's surprise, Helen leaned forward and kissed Hermione on the cheek, just slightly. "Sweet dreams, Hermione. And thank you again."

Hermione stood still as a statue as Helen walked out the door, dumbstruck at how a simple gesture could make her stomach erupt full of butterflies.

* * *

Helen did not go straight to her bedroom after leaving the library. Inwardly cringing at how awkward this conversation was likely to be, she made her way to Minerva's bedroom. It was obvious that in the stead of Hermione's own parents being around, Minerva had turned into a mother figure for the younger woman. Nikola was right. She was developing intense feelings for Hermione, and before she allowed it to develop any more than it already had, she needed to talk to Minerva about it. Both out of respect for her position in Hermione's life, and out of respect for the friendship she had with the esteemed witch.

She knocked on Minerva's door.

Minerva opened it, looking unsurprised to see her. "Nikola said you might be dropping by," she said. "Come in, Helen. I'm going to assume you're here to talk about Hermione."

"Is nothing secret in my house?" Helen groaned. "Bloody vampire."

"It's alright, Helen," Minerva assured her friend. "Hermione is a truly remarkable woman, like you in more ways than one. At the least I would have expected a close friendship to develop, but I suspect more could come of it than that."

"You've stolen all my bombshells," Helen quipped. "I had braced myself for such comments like '_she's too young for you'_ or _'don't you dare drag her into your insanely dangerous life'_.

Minerva sighed. "She'd be safer here with you than back out there. Did she tell you about Harry and Ron?"

Helen nodded. "Briefly."

"She and those two boys were called 'The Golden Trio' during their school days. The three of them thwarted Voldemort's attempts to rise in power time after time, which is what made them prime targets. Harry and Ron were killed sixteen years ago, but Voldemort still hunts Hermione."

"Oh my god," Helen said. Hermione had made it out to be that she was just another soldier in a war, not a key target.

"That said, Helen," Minerva said with a smile, "If you were asking my permission to be involved with Hermione, not that you needed it, I do approve. I've already told her just as much."

* * *

Like Helen, Hermione did not go right back to her room after leaving the library. She went in search of Nikola. After checking a few places, she finally found him alone in Henry's lab. The young werewolf, or 'HAP' as he preferred to be called, was already settled in for the night with his wife and son.

"Tesla," Hermione said coming through the doorway. "Have you got a minute?"

Nikola looked up from the workbench. "If you're here to talk about Helen, then yes. Otherwise…no."

Hermione sighed. "Am I being that obvious?"

Nikola grinned. "Both of you are, and if you're here, then Helen is undoubtedly taking to Minerva about you, which means that you two lovebirds are finally coming to terms with your…feelings."

Hermione sat down. "So you think she is attracted to me?"

Nikola, always lacking in good grace, laughed. "Why I'll never understand, but it does seem to be the case, Granger. She likes you, you like her, I know for a fact she needs to get laid, so go for it."

Hermione glared at the vampire. "This is not just about sex, Tesla."

"Good!" he smirked. "If it were I'd probably still be all for it, but in reality Helen Magnus deserves more out of a relationship. She hasn't fallen in love in two centuries, so you've got to be something special."

"That's a long time to be alone," the young woman mused.

"She hasn't been alone, per say, for all the time between, but all of her relationships since that one have been casual, and usually short lived. The last one was three or four years ago, another woman interestingly enough, and it lasted a year before Helen broke it off. Something about their lives being on different tracks."

"Did that relationship, when she fell in love, end so badly that it has made her keep pushing people away, or at the least keeping then at a safe distance?" Hermione asked. She didn't want to invade Helen's privacy, but she did need to know what she was getting herself into.

"Remember I mentioned Johnny boy?"

Hermione nodded.

"John Druitt was a colleague of Helen and mine back at Oxford. We, along with two others were part of a group which delved into the lesser approved types of science."

"The source blood experiment," Hermione said, remembering a short version of the story Helen had told her to explain her longevity.

"Correct," Tesla nodded. "Well, each of us were effected differently. Helen got the long life, my dormant vampire gene was activated, yada, yada, and John gained the ability to teleport. Similar to your apparition ability. Unknown to us at the time, all that power went to John's head, and he turned into a killer. History remembers him as Jack the Ripper."

Hermione winced. She knew that story.

"He and Helen were engaged to be married prior to that mess," Tesla continued. "It wasn't until after John went on the run, a warrant for his arrest being issued and all, that Helen realized she was pregnant."

"Ashley," Hermione breathed.

Tesla nodded. "Helen kept the fertilized egg in stasis until 1984, and then had Ashley. Of course John showed up out of the blue six years ago, right about the time Will started working with Helen, at which point Ashley found out all about her dad….oh, that's a story for another time."

"It does explain why Helen guards her heart so carefully," Hermione mused. "I might have done the same in her place."

Tesla shrugged. "Anyway, so are you going to go seduce her or what?"

Hermione glared. "Not tonight. Thank you for speaking to me."

With that, Hermione walked out the door without another word, ignoring Tesla's laughter behind her. She really did hate dealing with that man, but she had gotten the information she needed, so it wasn't completely wasted time.

* * *

It was another two days before Helen gathered the courage to talk to Hermione about something other than what they were researching. The two usually met in the library just after lunch, but today Helen had returned to her office after lunch, which she knew was where Hermione would look for her when Hermione realized she was not in the library. Helen's office provided more privacy than the library, she the Head of the Sanctuary felt that the conversation topic of the day deserved that.

Sure enough, at quarter past twelve, Hermione knocked on the open door to Helen's office and stepped inside. "Come in Hermione," Helen said. "And please close the door behind you."

Hermione looked at her for a moment before complying, obviously searching for a reason behind the request. "Are you about to say _we need to talk_?" she asked after closing the door and taking a seat on the couch.

Helen got up from her desk and joined the younger woman on the couch. "Yes," she replied. "It seems that I am falling in love with you. Sorry to be blunt like that, but I rather dislike beating around the bush."

Hermione smiled gently. "As it happens, I am falling in love with you as well."

Helen didn't hesitate any further. She leaning in quickly and captured Hermione's lips in her own. Hermione responded with a vigor Helen could only describe as desperate need, and she felt her own desire building to match. "Hermione," she moaned.

She felt Hermione's soft hands begin to snake under her shirt and her core began to thump wildly. She grabbed the younger woman and pushed her onto her back, resting her own body atop and positioning her pelvis on Hermione's thigh, and her own thigh pushed its way between Hermione's legs.

The younger woman thrust her hips upwards and murmured in appreciation. "You like that?" Helen asked, grabbing Hermione's hips and pulling them upward again.

"Yes!" Hermione gasped. "God, Helen."

Suddenly Helen stopped all movement and looked at Hermione intently.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, breathless.

"Not to be rude, but as I prefer not to be walked in on, I think we should collect ourselves and make for my bedroom."

Hermione sat up and raked her fingers through Helen's now very disheveled hair. "Sounds good to me," she said, leaning forward and pecking Helen on the lips. "Besides, I can't imagine Henry ever recovering if she sits on this couch and smells sex."

Helen laughed. "That would be comical."

* * *

In one of the several lounges of the Sanctuary, Nikola and Minerva sat chatting; reminiscing about missions they'd gone on together over the years. They were interrupted when Will and Henry walked in.

"Hey, have either of you guys seen Magnus?" Will asked. "She and Hermione are usually in the library after lunch, and they weren't there."

Nikola looked at Minerva and grinned.

Minerva looked at Nikola, nodding knowingly. "I would not suggest looking for either of them for the duration of the day," she said to the two younger men.

"What? Why?" Henry asked.

"The term _scarred for life_ comes to mind if you should," Nikola added.

"Are we missing something?" Will asked, confusion in his face.

"It would seem so," Minerva smirked.

Twenty minutes later, Will and Henry were walking down the same hallway which Helen's bedroom was. As they walked past the door, Henry paused, sniffing the air. "What the hell?" he said.

Suddenly, a loud thump came from behind the door, and Henry's eyes widened. "Oi!" he yelped. "Oh, god! Let's get out of here."

As Henry pulled Will by the shirt sleeve away from Helen's bedroom, he muttered an explanation to Will. "Dude, the Doc and Hermione are _doing it_."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A lot of things happen in this chapter, so I advise not skimming through. :P **

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning with a smile of contentment. The first thought that came to mind was the downright insanity of the fact that Doctor Helen Magnus, who she had met less than a week ago, was spooning her. The second thought, and the third, fourth, and so on, were fairly centered on the memory of the absolutely wild sex they'd had the night before. Fifty orgasms. FIFTY! That was how many times Helen had made her cum last night, and from the sounds that the older woman had made, Hermione was fairly certain she'd gotten her fair share as well.

Helen stirred, and Hermione felt a pair of lips press into the back of her neck. "Morning," Helen said. "Sleep well?"

"Incredibly," Hermione said, twisting her body to face her lover. "And you?"

"Like a bloody rock," Helen smiled. "Better than I have in years."

"Well that sounds like a good reason to keep me around," Hermione smirked.

"I should say so," Helen sighed, before pressing her lips to Hermione's.

Hermione responded to the kiss, but not with too much enthusiasm. As much as she would love a repeat of last night, she knew that they did actually need to talk. "We never finished our conversation last night."

"Which conversation would that be?" Helen asked, getting out of bed and pulling on a robe. "Tea?"

"Please," Hermione replied. Helen's bedroom had a small kitchenette attached to it, and so Hermione got up, grabbed her discarded shirt from yesterday and cast a cleaning charm and then transfigured it into robe for herself before slipping it on and following Helen.

Helen watched the magic with great interest. "Incredible," she whispered.

Hermione shook her head. She'd forgotten that Helen was technically a muggle and she should not have just preformed magic in front of her. Unless they got married…and in that case she could show her all the magic she knew. And that thought brought Hermione back to the beginning. "We need to talk about what each of us expects out of this relationship. I'm not normally the type of girl to jump into bed on the first date…"

"Was yesterday a date?" Helen inquired, laughing.

Hermione grinned and smacked Helen playfully. "Or before the first date!"

"Yes, I'm afraid that's my fault, us going right at it, I mean," Helen sighed. "When one has lived as long as I have, they eventually loose inhibitions when it comes to sex. Honestly Hermione, most of the last two centuries of my life had been a series of one night stands intermingled with a few long term, albeit still casual relationships. I haven't…fallen in love, like this, in longer than I care to admit."

"John," Hermione whispered. It was not a question.

Helen nodded before turning away to pour them each a cup of tea. "I take it you've been speaking to Nikola."

Hermione waited until Helen joined her at the small dining table adjacent to the kitchenette. "It felt utterly ridiculous to talk to Henry or Will about what was happening between us, so yes, that left me with one very unfortunate choice as to who to speak with. Tesla really is a pain in the arse. I don't know why you keep him around."

"He has his uses," Helen mused, "though I'm fairly certain his character flaws show more often than his attributes. I suppose I keep him around because after this long, he's become like a brother to me. An annoying, egotistical, wine hogging brother, but family his family."

"I often felt the same about Harry," Hermione mused. "Though he was never quite as bad as Tesla, he got me into trouble more often than he got me out of it. He was the brother I never had, and then…"

Helen laid her hand on Hermione's and the two were silent for a moment as Hermione found herself lost in old memories. Harry, Ron…Jacob. Hermione bit down on her own tongue to snap herself out of it. No, she was not going to think about _him_.

"In all fairness," Helen said, resuming their conversation, "I talked to Minerva."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Bloody hell, Tesla knows you so well! He said that you would have, prior to speaking with me about…this."

"This?" Helen asked.

"In summery," Hermione began, taking a deep breath. "I have also only been truly in love once before, though in retrospect that relationship was probably doomed to fail in the long run, had there been a long run. I was interested in you from day one, and every day since I have felt a deeper, stronger pull toward you. I have never met someone quite like you, Helen, and I would really like to see where this goes. That said, I have a responsibility to continue to fight this war, so until Voldemort is defeated, I can't make any promises."

Hermione watched Helen's reaction to everything she'd just said. There had been no look of hurt or even surprise in her eyes when she'd told the older woman that she would not walk away from the war. It was things like this that drew Hermione to Helen. She had also lived through war, and knew what fighting for a cause meant, and how you so easily became a soldier first, and a person second.

After a moment Helen spoke. "After John, I promised myself that no matter how long I lived, I would never love again. Not like that. And then you showed up at the door, and in a matter of days you have pulled me into your world and been the kind of companion that I've been yearning to find for decades. Every time I was in a long term relationship, I kept certain walls up, which is why I suppose none of them lasted. When I realized how much chemistry there was between us, I put those walls up…but that night in the library…god, Hermione, you just smashed those walls to bits."

Hermione could tell that this was probably more difficult for Helen than it was for her. Falling in love for the first time in eighteen years is bad enough, but for the first time in two centuries?

"Hermione I'll be honest," Helen continued after a pause. "I'm bloody terrified. When I told you we needed to talk yesterday, I was planning on the conversation being one of simple, mutual understanding, in which we agreed that it would be best to keep things casual. It's a conversation I've had with many others. However, when I opened my mouth, I said what I said…that I was falling in love with you. It just seemed so right. And then we went on to…"

"Have sex?" Hermione asked when Helen paused again.

"Make love," Helen corrected in a whisper.

Hermione didn't get the chance to reply to that, because just then there was knock at the door.

* * *

Helen looked up at her bedroom door, and thought of the best way to kill whoever was interrupting. "There are no bloody secrets in this house, which mean _everyone_ already knows we spent the night together, so who, pray tell, is this?"

She opened the door forcibly to see Minerva standing there. "This really is not a good time," she snipped at her friend.

Minerva smiled weakly. "I know, my friend, and I am sorry, but it is urgent that I speak with Hermione."

"Bloody hell," Helen groaned, "come in then,"

Hermione stood from the table. "Minerva?" she demanded. "What is so urgent that it couldn't wait?"

Minerva took a breath before answering. "Godric's Hallow fell last night," she whispered.

Helen watched as Hermione's face went deathly pale. It only took her three strides to get to her young lover, guiding her back over to the bed, and sitting her down.

"Losses?" Hermione croaked.

Tears rolled down Minerva's cheek as she spoke. "Molly, Arthur, Bill, Teddy, Seamus, Luna, Viktor, and Draco were among the twenty-five hundred already counted dead. Voldemort's losses were nearly as great. The wizarding population just dropped by fifty percent."

"Oh dear god," Helen whispered, shocked as such devastation. She pulled Hermione into her arms and held her tightly. "What now?" she asked Minerva.

"I don't know," Minerva replied, sitting on the other side of Hermione and stroking her hair. "I honestly don't know how to handle being a member of an endangered species, Helen."

* * *

Hermione and Minerva left the Sanctuary right after lunch to regroup with those left in the wake of what Minerva was now calling the Godric's Hallow Massacre. They promised to return that evening – it's not like they had anywhere else to go that was truly safe. Helen disappeared into her lab as soon as they left, deciding to take the time to study Hermione's blood. She had a theory that much like the source blood activated dormant genes in herself and her four companions, that there might be a way to activate dormant magical ability in those who were muggle relatives of muggle born witches and wizards. She'd not been working for an hour before Nikola found her there.

"Helen, I haven't seen you looking this focused since we lost Ashley," he commented when she didn't even look up when he entered. "It must be true love."

"Nikola, have some respect," Helen snapped, still not looking up from the computer screen. "Minerva and Hermione's people have just been dealt a crippling blow, and I am simply doing what I can to counteract the losses."

"You can't bring back the dead," he replied. "If you could, I imagine Ashley would be puttering around here throwing a tantrum about how her mother is bedding a woman only a few years older than herself."

Helen winced at that point. He was right, Ashley would not have approved of Hermione. In fact, she doubted the two would have gotten along very well at all. "Shut up," she hissed. "Stop going on with pointless arguments and come over here and actually be productive."

Fine, fine," Nikola sighed. "What are you working on?"

"Well," Helen began, "If the source blood activated our abilities, perhaps something could activate the wizarding abilities in those like Hermione's family, who are born into families with no known magical ability. There has to be a genetic link somewhere, though it probably rests on a recessive gene, carried on for many generations until two people who both carry that recessive gene procreate, like Hermione's parents."

"Well Vampire blood is out of the question," Nikola said, "as we know what that does."

"I agree," Helen replied. "I am going on the theory that certain abnormal carry genes compatible with human DNA, which through inbreeding allowed humanoid abnormals to develop."

"You're assuming that you are correct in assuming that all abnormal originated in Hollow Earth."

"Yes, I have not seen any evidence to counter that assumption," Helen agreed. "We always wondered if there was more to abnormals than simple gene mutations, and the discovery of Hollow Earth was an obvious answer to the questions we had only begun to ask."

Nikola nodded. "Alright. So if not Vampire blood, then what? I think that we can rule out a lot of abnormals based on their lack of existence within the magical world. If inbreeding between humans and abnormals was indeed what created the first wizards, then it's logical to conclude that the same kind of abnormal is still a part of the wizarding communities."

"That makes sense," Helen mused. "I think that the abilities of wizards would be similar to the creature whose DNA was the basis of their power would be similar. And of course we can rule out certain creatures which would be impossible for humans to breed with…it would have to be a mammal."

"Oh Helen," Nikola suddenly said, snapping his fingers. "You are brilliant!"

"What did I say?" Helen asked, perplexed.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" he asked, grin plastered on his face. "What is the only other creature in the wizarding world with the ability to teleport, and is a mammal, and while I cannot for the life of me imagine _why_ someone would breed with such an ugly creature, it would be physically possible to…erm…do it?"

Helen thought about it for a moment, and the answer did come to her. She grinned and Nikola.

"That's right!" he said. "House elves!"

* * *

Hermione and Minerva did return to the Sanctuary that night, though it was quite late. Minerva was exhausted, so Hermione told her to go right to bed, and that she'd check in with Helen. She knew that the Head of the Sanctuary seldom slept more than a few hours a night, and though it was nearly midnight, she was certain that Helen would still be awake.

Hermione found she was more emotionally drained than physically, though the day had comprised of great amounts of physical labor. They had dug dozens of people out of the rubble that was left of Godric's Hallow, many dead, some precious souls alive. The only high point of the day had been finding Dean Thomas, an old classmate of hers, alive under a pile of rock. He was in rough shape, but he'd live. Of the Gryffindors in her year, Dean was one of the few besides herself that was still alive.

Seeing so many dead had reminded Hermione of the Battle of Hogwarts, and the loss of Harry and Ron all those years ago. She'd been heartbroken to lose those two. Each had been special to her in different ways. Harry was the brother she'd never had, and Ron had been her lover. It was two weeks after the battle that Hermione realized she was pregnant. She never told a soul she was expecting Ron's child, and with a multitude of charms in her arsenal, she'd hidden her pregnancy from the world. February first she gave birth to a son, who she named Jacob. She spent twenty four hours with her child before taking a portkey to America and leaving him in a wizarding orphanage she'd heard of. At least she could hope he'd be adopted into a wizarding family, far from the fighting that fifteen years later still raged in Europe.

The intelligence report Hermione and Minerva had received that afternoon indicated that Voldemort's next move was to make his presence known in America. There had been some reports already of minor attacks, but Hermione knew it would get worse. Despite everything else going on, Hermione knew she had to find Jacob. Even though he was not her responsibility, she was still the one who brought him into those world, and given him up had never been an issue of love.

* * *

Helen was unsurprised when Hermione walked into her office at just after midnight. She'd expected the two witches to arrive back late, and she knew Hermione would be sure to check in. "We're beck," Hermione said quietly. "Minerva's gone off to bed. It was a long day."

"I'm sure," Helen replied. "I'm glad you both made it back safely."

Hermione smiled, though Helen could see the exhaustion in her face. She also seemed to be thinking deeply about something, so Helen waited for her to continue.

"Helen, I need your help with something," Hermione finally said. "I would take care of it myself, but your connections in America would make the task much easier to accomplish."

"What can I do?" Helen asked, concerned. She knew for a fact that Minerva had a fair amount of connections in America as well, so if Hermione was asking her, then the logical conclusion was that she didn't want Minerva involved, or that she was hiding something from the older witch.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Fifteen years ago I gave birth to a son," she said. "I left him at an orphanage here in America, to keep him safe from the war. No one, not even Minerva, knows. The intel report we got today says that Voldemort plans to attack in America next. I can't risk my son being in the middle of that. I need you to help me find him."

"Bloody hell," Helen exclaimed.

* * *

**Please review! **


End file.
